Perception
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: Sometimes we perceive things the wrong way. It's rated M for a reason people. Lemon inside.


Dr. Daniel Pierce wasn't sure what had happened. He ran his hands through his messy hair and tried to think back to exactly when it had happened. The previous morning, he had gone to have his routine talk therapy with Dr. Rosenthal. It had been about an hour long session, and they had discussed his involvement with the FBI. Dr. Rosenthal had not discouraged Daniel's involvement, but did suggest caution. Daniel was indeed having more episodes, and he was somehow miraculously managing. However, Dr. Rosenthal had prescribed Daniel a new test drug in case an episode got too severe, and Daniel felt like he needed it. The drug was only supposed to calm him, and the side effects were not supposed to be as severe as he had once been effected by. Side effects that had originally made Daniel stop taking them in the first place. After his visit, Daniel had returned to the college for his daily lecture and it had gone as good as always. He then followed the rest of his daily routine, and was in the middle of writing his next day's lecture when FBI agent Kate Moretti showed up. There had been a kidnapping of a young girl in New York by her mother's boyfriend, and the FBI now believed that they were in Chicago. Thanks to Daniel's help, they were able to basically get into the kidnapper's head and predict his next move. However, during the case, Daniel's little helper had been a brutally traumatized girl. Although Daniel did indeed do his best to get through the case with her help, seeing her almost everywhere he went, he did not take her presence well. So he took one of the pills Dr. Rosenthal prescribed. They were wrong. About an hour into taking the drug, the world became to swim and Daniel could not walk straight. Kate immediately took notice to Daniel's change. Hell he wasn't even looking at her anymore when he talked. So soon enough, they stumbled through the front door of Daniel's home.

"Where's Lewicki?"

Daniel shook his head and looked away from Kate.

"He said something about going out with his friends who play that silly game with him. The one where they're swinging those light up batons around."

Kate really wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she did understand that Lewicki was not in the house. In Daniel's state, she also did not want to leave him alone.

"I should stay until he gets back."

"No no no no no."

Daniel stumbled again and they fumbled a little. He ended up pushing her against the wall. Kate's scent was intoxicating or maybe it was the drugs affecting his sense of smell as well. Nonetheless, Daniel buried his nose in the crook of her neck. Gently nuzzling her soft skin, he could have sworn he heard her moan, but it seemed muffled and faraway.

"I don't need you to. I can handle myself."

Kate let out a laugh and for some reason, it tickled Daniel's funny bone and he laughed along with her. He pushed himself away from her and tried to stumble over to the couch. He scrambled himself on top of it and he felt Kate's small hands wrap themselves around his arm.

"Come on. I'll help you upstairs into your bed. You'll have a neck ache if you sleep down here."

"No. It's okay. I'll stay here."

Daniel flipped over and laid on his back. He put his arm over his eyes.

"Come on Daniel. The bed will be so much nicer."

Daniel laughed at hearing Kate trying to bribe him into going upstairs. He let his mind wander a little bit, not like he could stop it. The drug was really making him feel more delusional. Under different circumstances, that sentence could have been taken a whole different way. A way Daniel was fighting long and hard against, since that first day of a brand new semester, when an engaging new student had caught his attention, and his heart. That student eventually became a FBI agent that he continued to work closely with because he couldn't tell her no, and she still engaged him in the most intriguing of ways. His mind wandered to that dark place, where he wondered what intriguing ways Kate might entice him in bed, as a lover.

"No. Here is fine. Let me dream a little longer."

He heard Kate actually giggle and he cracked a smile. He was amusing her, and instead of being embarrassed, he enjoyed it. Daniel kind of wondered if he was intriguing enough for her. Feeling Kate tug on his arm, Daniel felt disconnected from his body. Part of him felt himself rise with Kate's persistent pull of his arm. He heard himself tell her, 'enough already', and 'fine, have it your way'. But a part of him, his dreaming side, stayed on the couch, dreaming of those intriguing possibilities with Kate. He even felt her sit down next to him on the couch. His arm reached out and he placed his warm hand on her thigh. It was hard to admit out loud, but he really wanted to just dream and let himself make an intimate connection with Kate. They fumbled on the staircase again, and Kate grunted as she tried to pull Daniel back up and towards his bedroom.

"Just leave me here to continue dreaming. It's such a good dream."

Kate laughed.

"I'll let you dream once you're in bed."

"Too late. I'm already ahead of you."

Daniel wasn't lying either. He was letting his dream side begin to take control. His hand squeezed Kate's thigh and she gave another breathy moan. Cracking open his eyes, he took in Kate leaning back with her eyes closed, seemingly enjoying Daniel's touch. Pulling his body upwards, he moved closer to Kate's side. She didn't open her eyes to acknowledge him. Daniel knew that she must have been feeling exhausted from the case. His thumb gently rubbed her cheek and Kate moved into his touch. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. Their eyes locked for a good full minute. Kate looked to be struggling with something behind her eyes, and Daniel was sure it was the same thing that he was struggling with inside his own heart. But this was a dream, and he be damned if he was going to chicken out in his own dream. Soon enough, it was like lightning struck and their lips was on one another's, locked in a frenzy of passion. It was hot and desperate kisses, full of tongue and moans. It was years of pent up sexual frustration and just plain frustration of not being able to move their relationship further than their friendship. Daniel soon pulled Kate into his lap, wanting her warm body right up against his. His hands ran up her back and into her long brown hair, pulling his lips closer, wanting to just connect their lips forever in their struggle for dominance. Daniel couldn't help but moan at the desire he felt. Kate laughed a little.

"That must be some dream you're having."

Daniel smiled. Kate had finally got him at the top of the stairs, and now they were walking somewhat straight to his bedroom. Her response had come out regular, but in his dream, Kate saying that came out breathy and between kisses.

"It is a good dream."

His response had come out the same way. He registered that everything that they were saying was actually registering in his dream, he just hoped not too much leaked the other way. Daniel really didn't want to explain to Kate why he was dreaming what he was dreaming. The door to his bedroom was finally opened and Kate deposited Daniel down his in bed. Technically, Daniel stumbled into his bed with thump, just as dream Kate and turned them and pushed Daniel down on his back on the couch. She smirked from above him and he watched as she shrugged out of her jacket blazer and threw it over the side of the couch. His hands came to rest on her hips as Kate untucked her blouse and began to slowly unbutton it. Daniel licked his lips in anticipation. His thumbs were rubbing circles into her hip and Kate gave out a small moan, stopping in the middle of her actions, enjoying Daniel's touch. He gripped her hips tightly and grinding his growing erection against her. They both let out a breathy moan. Soon, Kate had her blouse off and Daniel quickly had her out of her undershirt. Her breasts were perfect and full and Daniel felt like the dark blue lace bra keeping them bound was unnecessary. Daniel pulled himself back up and his mouth soon found her breasts. He gently sucked on her exposed skin as his hands roughly massaged her breasts. Kate moaned and ground their hips together, earning a gasp out of both of them. The friction was delicious for both of them. His hands reached around her back and soon undid the bra clasp. The bra fell loose and Daniel tossed it away somewhere in the living room. Kate wasn't going to need it back right now anyways. He took her already erect nipple into his mouth, letting his teeth just barely graze it, and Kate let out a moan. Daniel pulled it all the way into his mouth, and let his tongue swirl it around for both of their pleasures. His fingers had already found her other hardened peak and was teasing it mercilessly. Kate must have been feeling at a disadvantage, because her arms wound themselves around Daniel's neck and she began to move her hips torturously over Daniel's erection. He let out a moan but did not cease his actions on her breasts. Only gave Kate a moment of release when he switched sides, kissing and leaving love bites in between them. His ministrations of attention were driving her slightly mad, he could tell, because Kate picked up her speed of her hips and Daniel was almost afraid of cumming right then and there.

"Is this okay?"

Daniel was so lost in his dream that he almost gave a most inappropriate response, but then his brilliant mind was able to quickly readjust to the proper situation. Kate had deposited him in his bed, where he now lay on his side, in his clothes. She must have been worried about leaving him there like that.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go to sleep now anyways. You really don't have to stay. I'm sure Lewicki will be back anytime now. He usually doesn't stay gone long when he knows to expect me home."

Daniel was having a harder time focusing on the actual present, because he really wanted to get lost in the Kate that was madly grinding their hips together and was now passionately nibbling on his ear. It was all so good and all so damning. Kate would kill him if she ever found out about this dream, this wish.

"Okay. Well I'll go. Enjoy your dream, because you seem to be enjoying it already from that smile."

"Like I said, it's a good dream."

Kate laughed. He heard her turn on her heel and walk down the stairs. Soon the front door opened and closed, then the real Kate was gone. All that was left was dream Kate, and Daniel was going to make the most of it. Dream Kate leaned in and whispered into his ear, between her frenzied breaths.

"Daniel, I really want you right now."

That was all it took for reason to snap and be tossed right out the window. Daniel quickly picked Kate up, which was not a hard task seeing how small she actually was. He kind of roughly threw her down on the couch. She turned her head slightly to look up at him, and her look kind of was enticing him on. Pulling off his shirt, he turned Kate slightly around, and began to undo her pants. Kate's own hands hurriedly followed example. She kind of beat him and Daniel stepped out of his pants and boxers before he had even begun to start pulling off her pants. His erection now stood proudly in front of Kate, and her cheeks tinged a bit more red. Daniel found it a little endearing and quite a bit of a turn on.

"Is something wrong Ms. Moretti?"

Kate laughed and mischief colored her eyes.

"Not at all Professor Pierce. It's bigger than I always thought it be though."

Daniel's passion was moving faster and faster into overdrive. Who knew Kate Moretti was such a minx? His hands soon pulled off the last of her clothing and Kate laid naked below him. She just smiled up at him and Daniel didn't know what to do. He wanted to take it slow with her for their first time, but at the same time, he really wanted to stay caught up in this hurried passion of theirs before reason did finally make it's way back into his mind. As if sensing his struggle, and she probably could sense she was his own hallucination, Kate took Daniel's erection into her hand. Daniel groaned at her hand wrapping itself around his shaft. He moaned in exquisite pleasure when she began to pump him. He nearly lost his head and came in her mouth, when her tongue ran over the head of his erection. The feeling of her tongue running over his erection while she began to take him in and out of her mouth made him almost purr in appreciation. His hand wound itself in her hair and he watched her with amazed curiosity as her small mouth seemed to take in his entire erection. Daniel did give out a loud gasp as he felt his head hit the back of her throat and his head tossed back a bit. Kate soon picked up her pace and he bent down a bit closer to her, enjoying each second. It felt like his legs would give out soon.

"Kate, you should stop before I cum inside your mouth."

But she didn't stop. It almost seemed like his command made her go faster and sure enough, Daniel blew his load into her mouth. He watched as Kate swallowed and wiped the side of her mouth the backside of her hand. Her smirk was back in place and her eyes seemed to dance. Daniel smiled at her and brought her into a loving kiss. Kate easily responded back and Daniel almost felt like he could feel love in her own kiss. It was gentle and slow. When they pulled apart, they smiled madly at each other.

"Daniel, I really do want you right now."

Daniel laughed.

"Whatever you wish, Ms. Moretti. How about we finish upstairs?"

Kate smiled.

"Why thank you Professor. I'd thought you never ask."

Kate raised herself from the couch and Daniel watched as she swayed her hips as she walked. Daniel could feel his erection was hardening back up. He apparently did not release enough. He soon took chase of Kate up the stairs. She giggled like a school girl as she caught up to her and swept her right off her feet. Walking with a normal pace the rest of the way to his bedroom, Kate had enough time to place her head gently on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I am surprisingly. I don't know how or why, but I feel fine. Maybe the drug doesn't effect me anymore now that this is a dream."

Kate laughed.

"This is a dream huh?"

"But of course. You already knew that though, since you know full well that this is a hallucination I conjured up from my desire for you."

Kate smiled, leaned forward, and gave him another one of those slow kisses that Daniel could fully feel her own love. He liked his hallucination of Kate, even if it made him so much sadder in the morning, when he woke up alone, without Kate, without the actual love he made this Kate feel for him. The love he desperately wanted her to actually feel for him, and at the same time, hoped she never would.

"I love you Daniel Pierce."

"Will you tell me that every time I hallucinate you?"

"I'll tell you every day."

Daniel smiled and kissed Kate as he slowly deposited her on his bed. He climbed on top of her and they locked eyes for a minute. They were basking in the comfortable atmosphere of their shared love and how nothing could stop this hallucination right now. Kate ran over finger over Daniel's cheek.

"We're covered so can you just please hurry up and fuck me?"

Daniel laughed and Kate laughed right along with him. But Kate was dead serious and she pulled Daniel into a heated, frenzied kiss. She arched her back and desperately rubbed herself against him, earning more moans out of them both. Grasping his throbbing member, he guided himself at her entrance. Kate was not joking when she said she wanted him. She was wet, very wet and Daniel was about to lose his head again. He place his head right at her entrance and somewhat hesitated, but taking in Kate's smile, Daniel thrusted straight on in. Kate gasped and arched her back. Daniel gently pushed her back down and began to thrust himself in and out. Gasps and moans were soon escaping Kate's mouth. Daniel rolled his hips a bit and Kate was soon losing it. He picked up the pace, enjoying seeing the strong willed Kate Moretti grasping desperately at his sheets for release. A release only he could give her right now. Her walls was warm and tight, and she was deliciously wet. Daniel wasn't going to hold on much longer. As soon as he felt Kate's walls contract with her own orgasm around his erection, Daniel came inside of her. Her shout of released pleasure was mixed with Daniel's own. He tiredly pulled out and collapsed next to her side. They both rolled over on their sides and grinned like teenagers at each other.

"Can I say wow?"

Kate smiled.

"Right back at ya."

They laughed together. Daniel pulled the covers over them and he placed his hand on her hip under the covers. Kate was gently tracing his facial features with her finger, and he didn't mind. She giggled as he yawned.

"I may wake you in a few hours for another go."

Daniel chuckled.

"I probably won't object."

However, they both soon fell into a peaceful sleep. When Daniel woke up, he had been surprisingly well rested despite the effects of the drugs last night. He did not mind it as much, since he had such a great hallucination with Kate last night, but it was not something he could indulge in again. The side effects of the drug was not helpful to his routine and it was exactly the type of drug he had decided to stay away from. So imagine Daniel's surprise when he opened his eyes and found a very real and very naked Kate sleeping next to him. Daniel would have found it to still be a hallucination, if he hadn't looked towards the still open bedroom door where Lewicki stood with a face of pure shock. Lewicki silently mouthed 'what have you done?' before what he was currently witnessing was too much for him and he left silently as he closed the door. Daniel panicked, he immediately bolted up which woke Kate, and he began to pull feverishly at his hair, trying to figure out how his hallucination could have possibly been the real deal. Had his memory of Kate helping him up the stairs been the illusion and what they did the reality.

"Daniel?"

Daniel looked terrified at Kate. She was frowning and looking quite sad at his reaction and Daniel felt somewhat bad deep down, because he was still in full panic mode.

"I don't understand! This was a dream! This was a hallucination! This could not be real!"

Kate cringed a bit but remained silent as he shouted and stuttered. Daniel stood and then realized his mistake and pulled a pillow to hide himself. He looked like a frightened animal and he felt that way too.

"Kate! Tell me that this isn't real."

"I can't."

"Kate!"

"Daniel, calm down. You're only going to hurt her feelings."

Daniel turned to see Natalie standing next to him. Her face was full of deep concern and pain. She was obviously filled with his feelings of guilt and worry of hurting Kate right now. But panic has a funny way of throwing everything out the window.

"Do not tell me to calm down Natalie! How could this have happened? This should have never happened! Ever! Can you see her?"

Kate looked confused.

"If you really are a hallucination, which by any real power in this universe you are, you should be able to see Natalie."

Daniel was going crazy. He was pointing at Kate and then back at Natalie.

"No Daniel, I can't."

"You have got to be kidding me! This is not happening to me!"

"Daniel, get a hold of yourself and look at what you're doing."

Daniel turned away from Natalie and realized Kate had tears in her eyes. She was fidgeting with her nails and was beginning to look desperate to get away, but he knew that she wasn't getting up due to her clothes being downstairs.

"Apologize to her right now Daniel."

Daniel climbed back into the bed and took Kate's trembling hands into his.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just…"

"I know."

Daniel felt so far worse. He gently cradled her face in his hands and kissed her forehead as he wiped her tears with his thumb. Kate still remained quiet and was not looking at him at all.

"Kate…"

"It's fine. I knew it was a bad idea. I knew that that drug was messing with your mind more than usual and I shouldn't have allowed myself to take advantage of you. I just thought…"

"Daniel, you need to come clean with her before you lose any chance of a real connection with Kate."

Daniel looked at Natalie then back at the trembling Kate. He pulled her into his arms, smoothing her hair with his hand.

"I'm so very glad that you did. You were amazing last night!"

Daniel earned a laugh from her.

"Tell her what you're really worried about."

Daniel sighed.

"Natalie, I got this now. Thank you."

Kate looked up. She looked back over to the empty space that Daniel had been pointing at earlier.

"Is someone here?"

Daniel cringed. He just now realized he was hallucinating in front of Kate. He hung his head in shame on her shoulder.

"Yes. Her name is Natalie Vincent. She's my best friend."

"Oh."

Kate felt somewhat uncomfortable and exposed.

"Is she bothered by me being naked?"

Daniel laughed. When he looked over to ask her, Natalie was gone. He turned back to Kate with a smile.

"She's created from my own mind and feelings so probably not, plus she took her leave."

"Was she mad?"

"Only at me."

Daniel cupped her face again and brought her face to look up at him.

"I didn't mean anything I said. I'm sorry I panicked so badly. It's just that… I came inside you."

Kate smiled as she watched Daniel blush and stutter that last part.

"I shouldn't have children Kate. I don't want to pass this along."

Kate now cupped Daniel's face, and Daniel laughed at how they probably looked silly. He let his hands drop and put them at her waist.

"I told you we were covered last night and I meant it."

Daniel blinked a few times and then realized she meant she was on the pill. He shook his head at his stupidity and his overreaction. Daniel Pierce owed Kate Moretti big time for this.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"…I love you."

Kate smiled and Daniel smiled back at her. Daniel moved out of the bed and pulled on some clothes from a nearby dresser. He handed Kate an extra pair.

"I think we should go get our clothes from downstairs. I think Lewicki was traumatized by this experience."

Kate laughed.

"That's fine. Just tell him that he was hallucinating it all."

Daniel smirked over his shoulder at her.


End file.
